One of a Kind
by Dex the Hedgehog
Summary: After a crash accident, Ratchet meets Fox Mcloud and the rest of the crew on the Great Fox. But someone on the team is starting to have a crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ratchet, Miyu or anything that belongs to Insomniac Games or Nintendo. Only the story.**

One of a Kind

"Come on Fox. Please." A blue vixen pleaded.

"Maybe, but what if he does something crazy or hurt someone on the ship." Fox said.

"Fox, I doubt somebody with a broken arm and a lot of bruises would do anything." The blue vixen replied.

"Yeah, you're right Krystal. But his ship is a total wreck after that crash on Sauria. Luckily we found him just in time."

"If we didn't, he would've been a meal to a hungry dinosaur." Krystal said.

"No kidding."

"So where will our new 'guest' be sleeping?" Krystal asked.

"What?"

"Where will he sleep? Come on Fox, you can't let him go with a broken arm, brusies, and a ship that needs serious repairing."

"Well...he can sleep in Miyu's room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, because Miyu's room is twice as large than Falco's and he'll use Fay's bed until she comes back which is next week."

"Alright. I'll let Miyu know." Krystal replied before kissing Fox on the cheek and walked out of his room which also caused the vulpine's cheeks to turn red.

_**Later that same day in the emergency room (Great Fox)**_

"So how long you think he's been out?" Falco asked Katt

"About four hours." Katt answered.

"Four hours? Seriously? When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know? Why are you in a hurry?"

"I need to use this room."

"For what?"

"This." Falco then pulled the pink feline into a passonite kiss.

Katt moaned in pleasure as their tounges were fighting each other.

"I see where you going with this." The pink feline said, and continued kissing.

A few minutes later, the couple were still making out with each other, but wasn't aware that the figure on the bed was stirring and began to open his eyes slowy due to the bright lights.

_'Ow my eyes!' _The figure thought. _'Man these are some bright lights. Where am I? How did I get here? Why does my arm hurt so much? ' _His thoughts drifted away when he saw a cast holding his right arm and spotting a blue avian and a pink cat making out with each other. '_Great, now I get to watch a couple make out.' _He thought sarcastically. '_Hmm, maybe they can tell me how I ended up here.' _He stood up and walked closer to the couple.

"Excuse me." He said politely, trying not to startle the couple but they didn't respond. Actually they wasn't aware that he woken up.

"Hey, are you two deaf or something?" He said, increasing the sound of his voice but they still didn't respond.

"HEY!" He yelled which frightened Katt that caused both of them to stop kissing and turn in his direction.

"Finally." He said to himself.

"Sorry about that. We thought you'd be out longer so we decided to enjoy ourselves." Katt exclaimed.

"In front of me. Seriously?" The figure said.

"We gotten bored! Anyways, my name is Falco." The avain said.

"And I'm Katt. Katt Monroe. Whats yours cutie?" Katt said to golden-yellow figure.

"Ratchet. So how did I get here? Where am I? And most importantly, why does my arm hurts!" The Lombax asked feeling pain that was coming from his right arm.

"You're on the Great Fox, the largest mothership in the Lylat System." Katt started. "And, your arm is broken because you crashed landed on a dinosaur planet called Sauria." Katt finished.

"Our captain rescued you a few minutes later when he saw your ship in flames and heading towards the planet." Falco explained.

"Really? Wow." Ratchet said.

"Speaking of captain, he said he would like to meet you as soon you woke up." Katt exclaimed which caused the Lombax to raise one of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah; I forgot about that. Lets go meet him now." Falco butted in and led Ratchet out of the medical room, leaving the pink feline by herself.

"Are you coming Katt?" Falco asked.

"No, I'll wait for you to come back so we could finish what we started." Katt said and making a seductive smirk.

Falco eyes widened and quickly dragged Ratchet away from the room and they began to walk and search for the captian.

"Slow down man! My arm is still hurting.!" Ratchet yelled at the blue mercenary.

"Sorry. I'm kinda in a hurry to find him."

"No, you're in a hurry to go back to your pink friend and have..."

"No I'm not!" Falco lied, realising what he was going to say and cutting the him off.

Two minutes later, the two bumbed into Krystal.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Krystal said.

"Sorry. I'm looking for Fox." Falco stated.

"Why?" The vixen asked, until her turquoise blue eyes landed on the Lombax.

"I see that our 'guest' is finally awake after what happened." Krystal said before looking at Ratchet. "I'm Krystal; member of this large ship and the team's telepath." The vixen said to the Lombax.

"Telepath? So you read others minds or something." Ratchet replied.

"Exactly. Let me show you." Krystal said, then begin to read Falco's mind; and lets just say that he was thinking about something that involves him and Katt having...

"Falco! Thats discusting!." Yelled a discusted vixen. Falco began to blush in a deep read.

"What did I say about going into my head without asking!" Falco said to Krystal. Ratchet snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Falco asked in a embarrassed tone and Ratchet came to a silence.

"Heh heh, thats what you get for thinking about...private things." Krystal said.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Here; you show him around." Falco told Krystal and quickly ran back to the emergency to finish his 'buiseness'.

"Well, so its you and me...um." Krystal started

"Ratchet." The Lombax answered.

"Right. But before I show you around, you have to meet Fox." The vixen exclaimed.

"Okay." He said.

The two began walking until they reached the bridge and meeting Fox.

"Look who finally woke up." Fox said to Ratchet.

"I thought I would never wake up! Well at least I'm not dead." Ratchet joked which caused Fox and Krystal to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." Fox said replied. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Fox McCloud, high class mercenary and the captain of this mothership known as the Great Fox. And your name?" Fox extended his hand to the Lombax for a handshake.

"Ratchet." The Lombax answered for the third time and shook the vulpine's hand.

"Nice meeting you Ratchet, and welcome aboard."

"Thanks...and thanks again for saving my tail earlier." Ratchet said with a warm smile.

"No problem. I hope you don't mind Krystal showing you around?" Fox asked.

"I don't mind, but I have one question to ask. Where is my ship?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't worry. Your ship is in the hangar but its still damaged from that crash earlier."

"Its okay. I'll repair it when my arm heals." Ratchet exclaimed.

"You can repair ships?" The two foxes asked, then they looked at each other and back at the injured Lombax.

"Yes I can. I'm a rocket mechanic. So I shouldn't have any problems about fixing or upgrading ships or parts from it. Why you ask?"

"You see, our old mechanic, Slippy, has retired from the Great Fox and has moved back to his home planet to spend the rest of his life with his wife and family." Fox started.

"And we need a replacement because our Arwings need more tune-ups and the sheilding system needs fixing." Krystal finished.

"Well...okay. I'll do it, but where am I sleeping?" Ratchet replied.

"Krystal will show you after she's done showing you around." Fox answered.

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

_**One hour**** later**_

As time flew by, Krystal and Ratchet came to a halt near a door. After showing Ratchet around the Great Fox and giving him information about the large ship, the interior of it, etc, Krystal was tired already!

"Well thats the end of the 'tour'." Krystal exclaimed. "Here's your room. But unfortunately you'll be sharing it with one of our other mercenary pilots."

Ratchet nodded and the door opened revealing a brown lynx with dark blue eyes and black markings on her forehead was standing in front of them.

"Hey again Krystal." The lynx greeted; then faced her direction towards Ratchet. "So is this the guy that Fox saved earlier?"

"Yes Miyu." Krystal answered.

"So whats your name handsome?" Miyu asked.

"Um...Ratchet." He answered.

"Well I guess I'll be going." Krystal said while walking in another direction.

"Going where?" The lynx asked.

"Bed. From showing him around and all, my legs are starting to cramp!" Krystal stated.

"But we've been walking for an hour and my legs doesn't hurt." Ratchet exclaimed.

"Really? An hour? It felt like five to me. But my legs are hurting so I'll see you guys later." The telepath said, then continued to walk in the other direction.

"So I guess its just you and me." Ratchet said to the lynx. "And I assume your name is..."

"Miyu." She answered, cutting him off.

"Right. Um..can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Miyu complied and led the Lombax in the room.

As Ratchet stepped inside, he was shocked to see a room this big!

"Its roomy. Is this the largest room on the ship or something?"

"No. Fox and Krystal have the largest room." Miyu answered.

"Oh." Ratchet muttered, and his emerald green eyes scanned the large room until it landed on a picture on the wall that had Miyu and a white collie with a large red ribbon on her head.

"Who's that?" Ratchet pointed at the picture.

"That's Fay. She's my best friend and partner." Miyu said and closing her room door.

"Where is she? I didn't see her on the ship."

"She's on another planet named Corneria, on a vacation and won't be back till next week." Miyu explained and sat on her soft bed.

"Oh."

"How's your arm?"

"Well it still hurts, and I can't move it; but thanks for asking."

"O-kay. Not to offend you or anything, but what kind of species are you?"

"I'm a Lombax." He answered.

"What's a Lombax?"

"A Lombax is a race of furry humaniod lifeforms that were known for creating advanced mechanical technology, and lived in another galaxy called Polaris."

"Really? Wow." Miyu replied.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Ratchet asked.

"I want to know more about you, and I thought you were something else." She answered, gazing at the Lombax's emerald eyes. _'He has some pretty green eyes' _Miyu thought, still looking at the emeraled color eyes. _'What am I thinking? I just met him, I asked him a few questions and now I'm staring at his gorgeous eyes. Ah I did it again!' _Miyu snapped out of her thoughts and continued the conversation with the Lombax which lasted for about two hours.

"So where will I be sleeping?"

"Sleepy already? I thought you already slept after that accident."

"I did, for four hours. Which isn't enough."

"You could sleep on Fay's bed for now."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Anything else you need or wanting to ask?"

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks though."

"No problem." Miyu replied.

Ratchet lyed on the bed, trying not to do more damage on his arm.

"Wow, this bed is really soft." Ratchet replied.

"I know, Fay doesn't like hard beds."

"I could get used to this." He said to the lynx.

"While you get some sleep, I'm going to take a..." She was cut off when the Lombax quickly dozed off.

"Great." She muttered to herself and headed into the shower before finding some clothes to wear.

**First chapter is done. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon for those who only read it.**

**See ya later. :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

One of a Kind

_**The next day; 7:17AM (Corneria time)**_

Miyu was peacefully sleeping on her soft bed until her alarm clock went off and the lynx woke up.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Miyu said while turning off the alarm. "Man that was a good sleep." The lynx sat up from her bed and streched her arms. After she was done streching, she noticed Ratchet wasn't in his bed, well technically its Fay's bed. _'Where is he?'_ She thought. She got up from her bed and exited out of her large room. The lynx walked until she reached reached the bridge only finding Fox. "Hey Fox." The lynx called.

"Oh hi Miyu. Why are you up so early?" Fox questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm up because that stupid alarm from my clock went off." Miyu answered.

"You should unplug it then." Fox said.

"Yeah I know. Its starting to give me a headache." Miyu said which made Fox snicker. "By any chance, have you seen Ratchet? When I woke up he wasn't in his bed."

"He's in the hangar fixing his ship."

"This early? Anyways thank Fox." The lynx said and walked off to the large hangar.

"No problem." The vulpine replied before she disappeared.

_Why is Miyu so worried about that guy? _Fox thought. _I wonder if she likes him or something. Nah, she probably didn't get enough sleep or drinking too much. When Fay is around, she usually wakes up really late. _

Back with Miyu.

The lynx made her way inside the hangar of GreatFox only to find the Lombax's ship repaired! Her jaw dropped. _"How did he repair that ship so quickly?" _The lynx also noticed the Lombax was talking. So she decided to creep towards the Lombax, hopefully not to get caught.

"I'm okay Clank. Just a broken arm and some bruises. No big deal." Ratchet said through his ship's com link.

"Just making sure." The metallic robot said through the com link.

"You worry too much, Clank. I'm just resting until my arm and bruises are healed and I'm their new engineer, so it'll probably be awhile before I go back in Solana. Don't worry, I'll be okay.

"Okay Ratchet. Be careful and please stay out of trouble." Clank replied before ending the com link.

"So who's your friend?" Miyu asked.

"AH! Please...don't do that!" Ratchet said, almost having a heart attack.

"Sorry." The lynx apologized with a giggle.

"Its okay."

"Sooo...who were you talking to?" Miyu asked for the second time.

"I was talking to a friend named Clank. He's a robot about two and a half feet tall and he's my best friend."

"Really?"

Ratchet nodded. "Without the help from him, many galaxies would've been endangered or destroyed."

"Wow. He must have helped you a lot."

"He did. I knew him longer than anyone I've met."

"How long?"

"I dunno. About...six or seven years. Maybe longer." Ratchet answered.

"That long?"

Ratchet nodded and continued their conversation until the Lombax's stomach began to growl.

"I guess someone's hungry." Miyu said.

"Yep. I haven't eaten ever since I've been here."

"Poor thing. Would you like me to make some pancakes?" Miyu asked in a sweet tone.

"Um...sure!" Ratchet answered, scratching his noggin.

"Okay. I'll be right back." The lynx said before walking in the kitchen, which was located in a different area of the ship. As soon she was gone, Ratchet began to ponder in his thoughts.

_"Why is she so nice to me? I've just known her for a short period. I wonder if she likes me or something? Hmm, maybe not. After all, she and her team are only helping me out. And I'm doing the same to them by being their engineer. Well at least Sasha doesn't know or she'll have a fit!" _A few minutes flew by quickly and Ratchet lost trace of hs thoughts when the smell of pancakes went up his nostrils. "Wow that smells good!" Ratchet said while heading to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised that a kitchen so large could fit on this ship. Compared to the Starship Phoenix it was three times larger! "This kitchen is huge!" Ratchet said and Miyu turned around from the stove with two plates of pancakes.

"That's what I said when I first joined the team." Miyu replied while sitting down at the kitchen table with the plates. "Here's your plate. I hope you enjoy it." The Lynx said with a lovely smile.

Ratchet sat down at the table and used his unbroken arm to pick up a metal fork and began eating the pancakes. "These pancakes are delicious!" Ratchet said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Why thank you!" Miyu responded with a giggle, due to of him eating so fast! "Be careful, don't want you to choke or anything."

"I won't." Ratchet replied.

After the next twenty minutes, the two began to talk more about themselves until Ratchet spoke.

"Well thanks for the breakfast. I really enjoyed it! If you need me, I'll be in the hangar tuning up the Arwings."

"Do you need any help?" Miyu asked.

"No thanks. And besides, I don't want a pretty face like yours being covered in oil." Ratchet said which caused the lynx to blush.

_"He thinks I'm pretty!"_ Miyu thought. Still having the blush. The Lombax exits the kitchen and headed towards the hangar, leaving the lynx by herself.

"Aww how cute!" Krystal cooed behind the lynx.

"How long have you've been there?" Miyu yelled while having the pink blush.

"About five minutes." The blue vixen answered.

"So how much did you see...and hear?"

"I hardly saw anything. But since I'm a telepath, I've heard almost everything." Krystal said with a smirk forming on her muzzle.

Miyu blush gotten deeper.

"Sooo...do you have a...crush on the fella?" Krystal asked?

"No! I was just doing a favor and I made him some pancakes."

"Sure you did." Krystal said sarcastically. "The blush says it all."

"What blush?" Miyu asked, trying to clear away the red fuzz on her cheeks, but failed.

"Its okay to have a crush on someone. Fox had a crush on me, and I had the same feelings for him. And a few months later, we've gotten married."

"That's you and Fox. Me is a different story."

"Don't worry, it might happen one day." Krystal replied. And the two left out the kitchen and went their separate ways.

**How long have I last updated this story? Well I'm sorry for those that read this story, I've been busy with other stories. **

**See ya!**

**:) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

One of a Kind

Ratchet was finally done with fixing or upgrading the team's ships. But the lombax is covered in oil and dirt. Plus he was smelling really bad. "Man I stink! I definitely need a shower." Ratchet said to himself. He gotten up to his feet and stretched. "That feels good." The lombax replied while relaxing his body muscles. After stretching, he decided to check what time it was. He went into Miyu's room and saw the time. It was 9:15PM! Did time really speed up? "Wow...I can't believe its this late! But I still need a shower." Ratchet said, while going through his drawers to look for something comfortable to sleep in for the night. Luckily, he found another pair of one of his cargo pants he normally wears and boxers. He grabs a towel and went to the bathroom, not noticing someone was taking a shower. Ratchet moved the curtains, only to discover what he might never forget.

"AH! RATCHET? GET OUT! GET OUT!" Said an enraged, yet embarrassed Miyu.

Ratchet quickly ran out of the bathroom, having a red blush across his face. 'Aw man, she's gonna kill me!' The lombax thought.

A couple of minutes later, Miyu made an exit out of her bathroom, and gave Ratchet a mean, yet embarrassed glare.

"Had a nice shower?" Ratchet said sheepishly. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not! Just don't...do that again, okay?" Miyu exclaimed, calming down. "You can take a shower now. If you need me, I'll be on the bridge with Fox and the others." The lynx said, and leaving the lombax in the quarters of her room.

"_Well that was...strange. At least she didn't kill me or anything. Then Clank will really have to dig my grave." _The lombax thought. His nostrils began twitching, due to the fact he smell like oil. He steps into the bathroom, and turns on the shower.

Meanwhile with Miyu, the lynx was heading to the bridge, still having the blush on her face.

_"I can't believe that happened! Well it's my fault for not locking the bathroom door." _Miyu thought.

As the lynx reached the bridge, few members of the team noticed her blushing.

"You okay, Miyu?" Falco asked.

The lynx didn't listen to him. Instead, she walked to a nearby chair and sat in it. Still blushing.

_"What's wrong with her?" _Krystal thought. The vixen walked towards Miyu and placed her hand on Miyu's shoulder which snapped the lynx out of her distracted trance. "Miyu...you okay?" Repeating Falco's question.

"Huh? Oh! I'm doing fine! Why you ask?"

"Well..." Krystal started.

"You're blushing and you didn't ask my question until now." Falco informed her.

"What he said." The blue vixen pointed. "Miyu...do you have a..." She paused, then making a girly giggle.

"What?" Miyu asked. "Tell me!"

"Oh nothing." Krystal still giggling.

"Did something go wrong, Miyu?" Katt assured. "Your face is pink and you're sweating like a dying animal."

"I was taking a shower."

"Then how do you explain the blush across your face?"

"I don't know." Miyu answered quickly. With a sigh, Krystal decided to drop the conversation because more questions are going to be asked to the lynx, and doesn't want to make Miyu angry.

"Alright guys, leave Miyu alone. It looks like she's gonna kill one of us." Krystal stated.

Falco left the bridge, and the others continued on what they were doing. Except Miyu, still thinking about what happened in the bathroom. Speaking of bathroom, Ratchet finished his shower and started to ponder in his head while putting on clothes.

_"I still can't believe I saw that. I got to start knocking on doors more often." _After putting on clothing, he leaves the room and heads to the hangar, to his surprise, seeing someone in the Aphelion. He went closer to his ship, finding Falco in the cockpit. "What are you doing?"

"AH!" Falco screamed. The blue avian quickly gets out and looks at the lombax.

"What were you doing in my ship?"

"Uhh...nothing! I was just...looking."

"O...kay." To make sure, Ratchet checked his ship, making sure that Falco didn't mess with anything. After five minutes of making sure that nothing wasn't touched or damaged, the lombax remembered he had to gather extra clothing and a few other things from Solana. He quickly jumped into his ship and setting coordinates to his home galaxy.

"What are you doing?" Falco questioned.

"To my galaxy. Since I'm staying here as an engineer, I might as well gather some equipment and more clothing."

"Can I go?" Miyu asked, scaring Falco.

"Stop doing that!" Falco said in anger.

"Sorry." She replied with a giggle.

"Where did you come from anyway?!" Falco asked, still mad.

"I was behind you for about five minutes. I was thinking of how long it would've taken you to figure out I was behind your back." She turns to Ratchet, having a light blush across her face. "So...can I go?"

"Umm...sure. If you want." Ratchet answered to the lynx.

"Why are you tagging along with him?" Falco asked. Then he began thinking. "Oh I get it! You want to be alone with him and..." The avian starts making kissing and smooching noises while laughing really hard. Miyu was starting to get pissed. She sees Ratchet's omniwrench on the passenger side of the ship and she grabs the wrench without Falco noticing her move. Holding the tool behind her back, she faced Falco.

"Hey Falco."

Falco stops making the noises and looks at Miyu. "Huh?" WHACK! Miyu hit Falco on the head with the wrench, making him fall to unconsciousness.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Ratchet said in a calm tone.

Miyu hopped in the passenger side of the Aphelion and made herself comfortable. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Note to self: don't get her angry." Ratchet said to himself. "Ready to go?"

Miyu nodded and Ratchet closed the cockpit and blasted off to his galaxy. But the two wasn't aware that Katt was watching them the whole time. She made a giggle.

"Those two are going kiss. I know it." She paused, seeing Falco on the floor with his tail on fire from the thrusters of Ratchet's ship. The feline gets a fire extinguisher and removes the fire that was on his butt. Making another giggle, the cat picks up Falco and leaves the hangar.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. Thanks for being patient and I'll try to update soon. :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4

One of a Kind

It has been about fifteen minutes since Ratchet and Miyu left the Great Fox, and Ratchet was finally in the Solana Galaxy.

"Okay, we're here! Welcome to Solona!" Ratchet informed the lynx.

"Really? It feels like we are in the same galaxy." Miyu replied.

"I know, but I had to wait for my ship's warp drive to activate. Remember, after repairing the Aphelion, it takes awhile for the ship to reboot.

"Oh! Right..." Miyu suddenly spotted a planet from a far. "Hey, what planet is that over there?" The lynx pointed. Ratchet turned his head where she was pointing and also caught eye of the planet.

"That planet is called Veldin..."

"Veldin?" Miyu repeated. Ratchet nodded.

"That is my home planet. Well, I wasn't born there, but I lived there almost my whole life."

"Oh. So...what about the planet you were previously living on?" Miyu asked curiously. This made Ratchet a little pensive.

"I rather not talk about it." Ratchet retorted. Miyu noticed he is sad about something, so she decides to change the subject.

"So, you think we can stop by on your planet?"

The lombax's ears perked up in surprise.

"You want to go to Veldin?" Ratchet asked the lynx and she replied with a nod.

"Why? There's nothing there but rocks, cliffs, and the hot sun."

"Please!" Miyu said while making a puppy face.

"Okay, okay! We'll go there right now."

Ratchet changes course and headed to his home planet, but he was going really fast, dodging asteroids and other types of debris.

"WOOHOO!" Miyu screamed excitedly and full of energy. Ratchet was shocked to see anyone...scratch that; any female with the need for speed.

"_This is one crazy chick! I thought she would freak out or have a heart attack at least!" _The lombax pondered.

"Now approaching planet Veldin." The Aphelion informed. The Aphelion finally enters the planet's orbit, and Ratchet reduces speed.

"What happened?! Why are we going slow?!" Miyu whined. She realize they are entering Veldin and the lynx calms down. "Sorry about that. I like flying...

"Fast? Crazy?" Ratchet finished. Miyu smiles and nods.

After a few minutes, the Aphelion finally landed on the dry planet, near Ratchet's garage, and the two jumped out of the ship. Miyu obserrved her surroundings and noticed this planet is dry and hot as hell! Which explains the blazing sun.

"Whew! It's hot out here!" Miyu complained while trying to cool herself down.

"Tell me about. Lucky for me, I've gotten used to it." The lombax replied. He opened his garage, only containing tools, such as wrenches, drills, bolts, etc. Miyu whistled in astonishment.

"I see you like working on machines I see?"

"You can put it that way." Ratchet wondered in his old garage, still surprised he still have all of his equipment and tools. Miyu simply followed him. She paused for a split second after finding a large poster of a female robot posing.

"Courtney Gears? Who is she?" Miyu questioned, still not taking her eyes off the poster.

"Courtney? She's a singer...well used to be, then became a little..." Ratchet paused, trying to figure out the right words to say. "Psychotic."

"Oh..." When Ratchet went into another room, Miyu quickly tore the poster off the wall and ripped it into pieces. She found a garbage can nearby and quickly dispose the shredded pieces of paper.

Ratchet gathers a few equipment/clothing and resumes showing Miyu around the garage then they finally stepped back outside where the Aphelion was located.

"Okay, I showed you my home and my garage, now lets go to the Phoenix." Ratchet said while hopping into the Aphelion along with Miyu. The blue spacecraft blasted off the dry planet and into space.

_"Wow...the stars and planets in this galaxy are so beautiful!"_ Miyu ponders in her head. She makes a quick glance at Ratchet. _"He does look cute...his green eyes, his ears...and..."_ When she realized what she was thinking, she snapped out of her train of thoughts.

"You okay?" Ratchet asked the lynx.

"Umm, yeah...why you ask?"

"Just to be sure." Ratchet answered. After flying through the space of Solana, the two spotted the Starship Phoenix, which made Miyu jaw drop in amazement. Many years of living on the Great Fox, Miyu never expected to see a ship more advanced and more equipped with firepower! "Are you sure you are okay?" Ratchet repeated. Miyu simply nodded, but her mouth remained open. The lombax used one of his hands to close her mouth.

"Sorry...It's just that, I've never seen a starship so...advanced!" Ratchet chuckled as he entered the ship's hangar and lands the Aphelion. The lombax and his new friend hopped out of the Aphelion and the two was greeted by Ratchet's best friend.

"Hello Ratchet!" Clank greeted. The small robot focused his glowing green eyes at the lynx next to him. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Miyu." The lynx introduced herself. "And you must be Clank!" The robot nodded and offers to shake her hand, and she obliged the handshake.

"Ratchet, can I speak to in private?" Clank asked. Ratchet looked at Miyu and she only smiled.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna explore!" The lynx wandered off to her liking.

"What's wrong Clank? Qwark has gotten himself into trouble again?"

"No..." Clank started.

"They're shutting down Galaxy Burger?!"

"No.."

"Scrunch has gotten a hold of my RYNO again?"

"No..."

"Sasha still have a crush on me?"

"No...well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about..."

"Well what are you going to say?"

"Are you leaving the Phoenix?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going to be an engineer for Miyu's team. Besides, If it weren't for her captain, I wouldn't be standing here. Plus, their old engineer retired. I'm replacing him." Ratchet explained.

"Oh. Well, you won't mind if I tag along with you?"

"What kind of question was that? Sure you can come! Fox and his team wouldn't mind at all. And I can probably use the extra help fixing their Arwings."

"Fox?" Clank misunderstood who the person his best friend is talking about.

"Oh yeah, he's a captain of a starship called the "Great Fox". And he's the same guy who saved my life." Ratchet informed. Clank made a small smile to the lombax, knowing that Ratchet can be a little...unstable, but he's glad to see him not broken or dead at least. This Fox character saved his life, and offered him to become one of his mechanics! Clank just have to meet him.

"I'll go gather a few things and then I will meet you back at the Aphelion." Clank said to the lombax.

"Same here buddy." The two went to their rooms and gathered necessary belongings. About half an hour, the two returned with their things.

"Hmm...where's Miyu?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"Maybe she's..."

"Are you guys done?" Miyu replied while standing next to the Aphelion.

"Never mind." Clank answered while jumping into the Aphelion with the two. Clank began glancing back and forth at them and a giggle came out of his mouth.

"What's so funny" The lombax wondered.

"Oh nothing, Ratchet."

"O-kay..." Ratchet said while taking off out of the Phoenix.

**_Meanwhile at the Great Fox..._**

"I'm so bored." Falco said to himself.

"Then go to sleep or something. That always help me when I'm bored." Krystal replied.

"I don't like sleeping! What if we are in a situation that doesn't require sleeping?!"

"Read a book?" Krystal asked, having Fox chuckle. The avian looked at Fox.

"What?"

"You can't read a book! You won't be able to get pass the second page."

"You're telling me I can't read?"

"No...actually yes. Plus your laziness has increased tenfold."

"I'm not lazy!"

"Oh really?" The vulpine takes out a heavy/large book filled with galaxy load of pages. "Here, read this."

Falco grabs the book. "Fine! I'll show you who can read."

"It'll be better if you read in private. You know, we may distract you and your thoughts." Fox added.

"That's not a bad idea, Captain." Falco said, then leaves the bride to go to his room, not realizing he has been tricked. A couple of seconds later, Fox and Katt starts laughing.

"Oh I love reverse psychology!" Fox uttered, and calms down.

"Wow, I can't believe he fell for that." Krystal responded while making a face palm.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION" The voice computer informed.

"Accept transmission." Fox said, and a huge screen shows a familiar gray canine with a few scars.

"Hello Fox, glad we can meet again." Wolf greeted. The group scowled at him.

"What do you want this time,Wolf? Are you looking for a death wish?"

"I should be asking you that, McCloud. You see, I've grown tired of this feeling for killing you, so I decided to blow you and your petty mercenaries into bits!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army? After that war, you we're left with nothing. I'm surprised you still had clothes on your fur." Katt said.

"Oh really?" Wolf zoom out of his transmission feed to see a horde of attack cruisers behind him. "As you can see, I've found some associates that also wants you dead."

Katt eyes widened at the horde. "Me and my big mouth."

"Such a shame that you won't be able to live another day, but I'm going to be nice and let you live for a good twenty minutes." Wolf added while ending the transmission.

Fox and his fellow mercenaries quickly activated the Great Fox's advanced defenses, and shield; having enough time, the group quickly scurried to their Arwings. Falco comes out of his room, after realizing he had been tricked. "Wait a minute!" He yelled.

"Not now Falco! We need to prepare for a dogfight with Wolf and an army that wants us killed!" The Fox snapped while running to the hangar.

"YES! Finally, some action!" The blue avian follows the group.

**Sorry about not updating. I know it has been a year since I've updated any of my stories, but I've been busy. School, family, etc. Plus I turned 18 a few weeks ago, and was looking (_still looking)_****for a job. I hope you guys understand. Thanks for reading, and next chapter will be up eventually or around June/July. See you later! **


End file.
